


Birthday Prank! (Drunk!EnglandxReader)

by Amvee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Party, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Partying, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amvee/pseuds/Amvee





	Birthday Prank! (Drunk!EnglandxReader)

Happy Birthday!" Shouted you and your friends at the shocked Brit, Arthur.

"What?...Well uhm thank you." Arthur thanked all of you with a smile.

"And you thought we forgot your birthday." Alfred the loud American said putting an arm around Arthur.

"We'd never forget." You said giving him a big bear hug. Truth is you all did forget, and this party was last minute. The person   
who reminded you was Sealand, yeah that little dork.

"And we have a surprise for you. Right _(y/n)_?" Alfred began, smiling deviously.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait." You finished pulling away from the Brit. Winking at the American he winked back. You guys had planned something devious for this night. Every year you guys would pull a prank on the birthday boy/girl. A couple of months ago you were dared to run around Francis' house naked shouting, "I want you!". He never left you alone after that and the rest never let you forget. Surfing on the internet one day you ended up finding a video of a wacko running around a mans house naked. At first you just laughed, but then you soon realized it was you that was on the screen. Yup they taped you with out you even knowing it and put it on the internet. After finding out you hunted the boys down, and demanded they take the video off and destroy the tape. Which thankfully they did. 

Now this time for your and Alfred's plan was to get Arthur drunk, catch him on tape doing ridiculous and embarrassing things.

Blindfolded Arthur walking across screen time skip~

"Is that liquor I smell?" Questioned Arthur sniffing the air, a scarf shielding his eyes.

"Yeah!" You yelled enthusiastically whipping the scarf off and tossing it to the ground,"Time to party."

"Ugh, you gits know I can't hold my liquor very well." He sighed.

"We know, but it's your birthday, let loose." You urged him towards the bar.

"Fine but only one drink and that's all." He sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Bartender!" Time to put you'r plan in action.

"Yes?" She asked with big brown eyes, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulder.

"Five shots of tequila please." You ordered with a big smile. After the woman walked away to get the drinks Arthur turned to you looking rather angry.

"You bloody know I cant drink that much!" He angrily said. You just chuckled into one hand, the other searching through your _(f/c)_ purse, prepping the camera.  
"Here you go." She set the drink's before walking off to go take Francis'order. He looked at it for a while before pushing it away."I don't think so."  
"But Arthur." You complained grabbing a hold of his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He still refused, his nose stuck up in the air. Dammit! This wasn't going as planned. You needed back up, you needed Ivan.

"Yo, Ivan!" You called over the tall Russian man.

"What is it?" He asked walking over to you, and Arthur. You gestured to the drinks, and he knew exactly what to do. He pulled out a pipe from his beige coat, slamming it right next to Arthur. Arthur jumped with surprise, turning around about ready to yell at the man. Once realizing it was Ivan he instantly shut his mouth.

"W-what do you want?" Arthur stuttered.

A dark aura surrounded the man as he spoke,"Yes, for you to drink. Ms. _(f/n)_ was kind enough to but you these so you better drink them, or you'll be seeing more of Mr.Pipe later." 

"Fine." Grumbled Arthur. You quickly thanked Ivan before turning back to Arthur.

"I hate you, you know that _(y/n)_, right?" You just rolled your eyes, you knew he didn't mean it. He picked up the first shot and swallowed it down. Just four more, you thought. He was already looking a bit off.

Drunk Arthur dance across screen time skip~

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me?~" Sang Arthur drunkly dancing like a slut on the stage, many people wolf whistling at him. You and the rest just watched laughing, Alfred holding the camera.

"Oh man, This is too funny!" Alfred laughed whipping a tear from his eye.

"Just wait till he see's how much a jack ass he looks on this." Laughed Francis. You and Ivan just chuckled.

"Alright everyone that was Arthur singing, "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls." Announced a man with an orange afro, and pale skin. Arthur clumsily walked off, and towards you guys.

"So, how was I?" Arthur asked with a cocky grin.

"Perfect." Alfred laughed, a tear escaping his eye.

"Yeah, just perfect." You agreed.

Driving home Arthur across screen time skip~

You were now at Arthur's place dropping him off. He was pretty damn wasted, you had to admit though the drunk blush was adorable!

"Hey _(y/n)_?" Arthur asked looking at you with his big green orbs.

"Yeah." You answered turning to face him. 

"Can you get me some water?" You nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Pouring him a glass of water you returned back to see   
him laying on the couch in just his boxers with the British flag on the front. His eyes showing lust. Also you couldn't help but stare at his defined chest and abs.

"Uhm, Arthur?" In your mind you trying to put things together, yes you were that innocent.

"Yesh love." Even if his words were slurred they were still cute.

"What's going on?" You raised an eyebrow as he got up, pressed a finger to your lips and said,

"Shhh, love. All I'm going to do is fuck your brains out." Ok, you wanted him, and you always have but this was a little too fast for   
you. 

Opening your mouth to protest he slipped his tongue in and left no space untouched. Eventually after some time you mentally said fuck it and pulled him in. His hands coursing in you _(h/c)_ hair.

"Oh _(y/n)_, you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." With that you melted. You guys continued to sloppily kiss till he pushed you onto the couch, him on top of you. His lips left your mouth and moved onto you neck. It took very little for him to find your pleasure spot.

"A-Arthur." You gasped. You could feel him smirk against your skin. He continued to nip and suck at the sensitive skin, surely leaving behind a love mark.   
His hands slipped up under your shirt and made their way to your bra, unclasping it he threw off both your top garments . Realizing what he had just done you covered your chest and stomach.

"Why are you doing that? You have such a beautiful body." Arthur smiled pulling your hands above your head. He admired your rack until he dived it, sucking on one perky pink bud. Caving into the sweet pleasure of it you moaned. The heat between your legs growing strong. As he let go of your hands you pulled him in. One of his hands working on the other perky bud, the other made its way to the button of your pants. Pulling them off and tossing them to the side he returned to your awaiting rack, sucking on the other as for it not to feel left out. This made your heat rise, along with the wetness in your panties.  
You could feel his hard erection brushing your now soaking _(f/c)_ panties.

"Oh A-Arthur, please." You gasped. This heat was becoming too much for you, you needed him inside of you now.   
Taking his mouth off your bud he smirked down at you.

"As you wish." Saying that he removed your panties and went down on you. His tongue slipping into your entrance. You tossed your head back as his tongue devoured you.

"I-im gonna." You moaned as you came into his mouth. He swallowed it up.

"You taste so sweet _(y/n)_." He said licking his lips.

Returning back to your face he gave you sweet kisses, your hands reaching down towards his boxers, being so hot you nearly ripped them off. He kicked them off helping you. Them landing somewhere that you don't care, you just wanted him inside of you now.

"Please be careful with me." You whispered. Being a virgin you knew this was going to hurt. He just nodded and readied himself at your entrance. You nodded back, him pushing into your hot core. You groaned, tear falling from your eyes.

"I'ts alright." He said reassuringly kissing the tears away. He held in place so you could get used to his size, which was rather big. Moments passed until you signaled for him to move, he pulled out fast, but re-entered you slowly. He continued to do this many times, the pain becoming more durable, turning into pleasure. He did this for a while till it wasn't exactly what you wanted, but you knew he was just trying to be careful with you. Which was quirt weird considering his current state.

"F-faster." You managed to make out. He then did as you said and got rougher, faster with you. You never knew he had these kind of skills. Pounding into you, you realized you couldn't take much longer. You were nearing your end.

"Oh Arthur!~" You moaned tossing your head back. Your hands clutching onto the fabric of the couch gathering it in to your hands.

"_(Y/N)_~!" He moaned slamming into you. He was about to reach his limit to. His hands found yours, hand clutching tightly onto each other as you two came, nearly screaming each others names. His hot seed spilling inside of you. Collapsing next to you he pulled you in, his chest against your back.

"I love you _(y/n)_." He kissed your neck before falling asleep.

"I love you to." You blushed falling asleep in his strong arms.

Z's across screen time skip~

Morning after~

"Good morning love." Arthur smiled looking sharp in his suit. You sat yourself up on the couch, a blanket across your shoulders   
covering your body. Arthur must have put it on you while you slept, you thought.

"Good morning." You cheerily said.

"Morning, I'm off to work." He walked over and gave you a soft kiss before walking towards the door. As his hand reached for the knob he turned back to look at you.

"By the way, I was never drunk." You looked up at him with shocked _(e/c)_ eyes."Yeah, I knew all about the plan, instead of tequlia it was water, and also last night was my way of getting back. But I did mean it when I said I love you." You just blushed crazily as he left, leaving you to think about your amazing, incredible, and hilarious night with the one and only, Arthur Kirkland.

[the end]


End file.
